Dear Diary
by NKC
Summary: Patamon reads Gatomon's diary and finds something that he rather wouldn't have, involving her and Veemon. Gatomon finds out and decides to talk to him, and tell him the truth... Patamon/Gatomon


Dear Diary  
  
NKC: Well, here's another one of my stories. Just like to remind you that I don't own anything. Don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
Dear diary,  
  
When did it all go wrong? The moment I read my best friends diary, that's when. I knew that it was wrong, but I guess in the end, when it comes down to it, curiosity killed the cat. Funny saying, that. Especially when you think that she is the cat, and I'm the "hamster boy". Not that she'd ever call me that, not to insult anyway.  
  
If only I'd gone with my instincts, and stayed clear of that dreaded book! It wouldn't have mattered anyway if I'd have been happy at being best friends, but I can't help feeling like this. And now, because of the way that I feel, those three small, insignificant words that she wrote have wounded me so deeply. How can they inflict so much pain? When will it all end?  
  
Thank you for listening, diary.  
  
Patamon.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Patamon closed the little white book he had been writing his hearts confession in and hid it, keeping it safe from prying eyes. Funny how the second white book he knew about was the source of his pain, but this one could be the relief.  
  
"Why did I have to read that stupid book!" he growled.  
  
"What stupid book?" someone from behind him asked. Patamon turned around to see it was T.K.. Not surprising considering that they were in his bedroom.  
  
"Hi T.K." Patamon sighed.  
  
"Hi Patamon." T.K. sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on Patamon, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I can tell something's wrong." T.K. told him, "Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Patamon took a deep breath, exhaling with a large sigh, "Just a problem that I caused."  
  
"Maybe I can help?" T.K. suggested.  
  
"I doubt it." Patamon frowned.  
  
"It can't hurt to try."  
  
Patamon considered this, and realised the truth behind T.K.'s words. He decided to confess, "I found out something that I'd rather not have known."  
  
T.K. looked at his Digimon partner intently, trying to figure him out, "So what did you do that's made you this depressed?"  
  
"I read Gatomon's diary."  
  
T.K. looked at Patamon with a shocked expression, then asked, "But why has that..."  
  
"She doesn't love me, T.K.!" He exploded.  
  
"Ah." All was becoming clear.  
  
"And it hurts, T.K., it really hurts."  
  
T.K. picked up his Digimon companion and gave him a quick hug, "Don't worry Patamon, there are plenty more fish in the sea."  
  
T.K. put him back down on the bed.  
  
"But you don't understand T.K., I only want her." He explained, pain in his voice, "I love her."  
  
T.K. didn't know what to say to comfort his little friend. He was hopeless at this kind of thing.  
  
"Why did I have to read that stupid little book? I should have just left it on the bedside table where I found it!"  
  
"Let's talk to Kari. She's good at this sort of thing." T.K. suggested. She was also the only other person who knew how Patamon felt about Gatomon.  
  
"If you think it would help..." Patamon sighed doubtfully.  
  
"I do," T.K. said, picking up the phone and dialling Kari's number, "If it gets you out of this mood."  
  
T.K. held the receiver to his ear, listening to the low tone ring that his phone always made. He looked at Patamon as he waited for someone to pick up the phone at the other end. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little fellow.  
  
The ringing stopped, and the sound of someone picking up the phone became audible, "Hello?" Came the voice from the other end.  
  
T.K. recognised it as Tai's.  
  
"Hi Tai, its T.K.. Is Kari in?"  
  
"Hi T.K.. Um, no, you just missed her. She went out about five minutes ago. I don't know where she went."  
  
"Oh, okay. You wouldn't happen to know if she has her mobile with her, would you?" T.K. asked hopefully."  
  
"I think she does, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Ok, thanks Tai. See you later."  
  
"Bye T.K."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that T.K. put the phone down, checking that it had hung up properly. He turned to look at Patamon, "No luck yet."  
  
Patamon sighed, exasperated.  
  
T.K. picked up the phone once more, dialling Kari's mobile number this time.  
  
"Don't worry." He said to Patamon, "She'll be able to help."  
  
"Hello?" Came Kari's voice in no time at all.  
  
"Hi Kari."  
  
"T.K.!"  
  
"Glad to hear from you too." T.K. laughed.  
  
Kari laughed too, "SO, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering, are you busy?"  
  
"Right now? No."  
  
"Could you come over for a bit? I've got a problem, and I need your help."  
  
"Um, sure." Kari sounded a bit unsure, "I can be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
"It's okay. See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up.  
  
"Sounded like you had a bit more luck this time." Patamon signified.  
  
T.K. looked at his orange and white friend, who still looked miserable.  
  
"Yeah, she's gonna be here in ten."  
  
Sure enough, about ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. T.K. answered it. His eyes were greeted by the sight of Kari.  
  
"Hi Kari. Thanks for coming over." T.K. greeted her.  
  
Kari answered with a smile, entering the Takashi apartment. Like a true gentleman, T.K. helped her to remove her coat and bag. He hung her coat on a hanger.  
  
"Glad to be here." Kari said, replacing her bag on her back, and rubbing her hands together, "So, what's the problem?"  
  
"First of all, is Gatomon around?" T.K. asked her.  
  
Kari paused to consider her answer before she replied, "Um, no. She's at home. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it kind of involves her."  
  
"How?" a puzzled look crossed Kari's face.  
  
"It's a long story." T.K. sighed.  
  
"What have you done?" Kari side glanced him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you need me?"  
  
"Well, it's Patamon who needs your help."  
  
"Ah." Kari smiled in understanding.  
  
Without another word, T.K. led Kari to his bedroom, where Patamon was laid, sprawled out on the bed. T.K. and Kari sat down on either side of him. Kari placed her bag down gently beside her.  
  
"I hear you've got a problem?" Kari stroked Patamon between his ears.  
  
"I need your advice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I found out who Gatomon likes." Patamon said in a depressing tone.  
  
"Where's the problem?" Kari asked, knowing very well whom Gatomon truly liked.  
  
Patamon was puzzled by her response, "It's not me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know she likes Veemon. I read it in her diary!" Patamon sobbed.  
  
"You read her diary?!" Kari was shocked.  
  
"I know it was wrong, but I thought it could help me."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"When you write in your diary, you write from the heart: your desires, your wishes and your hopes." Patamon explained, "I was hoping to find out what it was she wants, more than anything else in the world, and I was going to get her it for her birthday."  
  
Everything made sense to Kari now. The whole picture was revealed.  
  
"I can understand your motives." T.K. said.  
  
"But it was wrong to read her diary." Kari finished.  
  
"I know." Patamon acknowledged, "I feel bad enough as it is, not to mention guilty!"  
  
Kari, unlike either of the boys, could see the whole picture. An idea popped into her head.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Kari suggested, "It'll make you feel better if you tell her."  
  
Patamon looked away from T.K. and Kari, "I don't know if I can face her."  
  
"Don't worry. I can help you there." Kari smiled, "I can make sure she's in a happy mood when you come around to talk to her. That should make it easier on you."  
  
"Don't you mean if I come around?"  
  
"No. When." T.K. insisted, "Or you'll be in a bad mood forever."  
  
"Okay." Patamon conceded, beaten.  
  
"Just come around tonight, at say..." Kari appeared to wince in pain. She looked at her watch, "Gee, I gotta go! Just come around tonight at eight."  
  
Kari picked up her bag and headed towards the hallway to get her coat. T.K. followed with Patamon nesting atop his head.  
  
"Thank you Kari." Patamon said, landing on the phone seat.  
  
Kari stroked him gently, "It's okay. Anything for the worlds cutest little guy."  
  
Patamon smiled for the first time that day. That was Kari's new name for him.  
  
T.K. pouted, "What about me?"  
  
Kari looked at him, "You're the worlds cutest tall guy, okay?"  
  
T.K. smiled, "That's better.  
  
Kari gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment.  
  
Once out of sight, she stopped and removed her bag. She opened the top and placed it down on the ground. Gatomon climbed out.  
  
"That's so sweet." She smiled at Kari.  
  
"I told you he liked you." Kari insisted.  
  
"Maybe." Gatomon replied, "But would he say "yes"?"  
  
"Judging from how guilty he sounded, he thinks you'll never forgive him. I don't think that's crossed his mind."  
  
"I'll have to explain the truth to him tonight." Gatomon realised, "Or he'll feel guilty forever."  
  
"I can't believe he read your diary though." Kari tried to come to terms with the idea, "That's so unlike him."  
  
"I know him better than you do." Gatomon smiled, "He's one hundred percent trustworthy with secrets, but pleasing his friends is very important to him. It looks like that's what has happened."  
  
"But did you have to write Veemon?" Kari questioned, "He looked so crushed."  
  
"I know." Gatomon's tone changed to one of sadness, "I shouldn't have. Hearing him like that hurts me more than you think, especially knowing I caused it."  
  
"Ah, love." Kari sighed, "Anyway, it proves how he feels about you. That's good, right?"  
  
"You're right." Gatomon grinned, "You good at turning bad things into good, do you know that?"  
  
"Absolutely." Kari chuckled, "So, did he pass the test?"  
  
"With flying colours."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"We have to get you ready for eight!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
With that they set off home, to prepare for the upcoming hours.  
  
Patamon set off towards the Kamiya residence at around five to eight. As he could fly, he knew from experience that it shouldn't take too long to get there. Within minutes he was outside the front door. He rang the doorbell. Kari answered the door.  
  
"Hi Patamon." She greeted, "Come in."  
  
He said thank you, politely, before following her in.  
  
"Gatomon's in my room. Go straight through." Kari instructed.  
  
Patamon knew his way around from his numerous visits, either with T.K. or on his own, nearly always to visit Gatomon.  
  
He nudged open the bedroom door. It creaked softly for a moment before it stopped moving. Patamon stepped forwards into the room, looking around to find Gatomon, but he couldn't see her.  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
"Hi Patamon!" A voice called from the other side of the bed, "Be with you in a minute!"  
  
He heard some faint shuffling from where Gatomon was, as if objects were being moved.  
  
"Need any help?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks." Came the reply, "Almost done."  
  
Sure enough, moments later, Gatomon strolled around the bed and into plain view.  
  
"Hi Pata." She smiled, "Kari said you were coming around."  
  
"Um, yeah." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Something wrong?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well, sort of." Patamon sighed, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Come and have a seat, and tell me all about it."  
  
Gatomon jumped gracefully onto the bed, and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. Patamon took to the air and landed beside her.  
  
"You were saying?" Gatomon restarted their conversation.  
  
"I have a confession." He began, "You know how it's your birthday soon?"  
  
Gatomon giggled, "Of course I do."  
  
Patamon laughed too, "Okay, silly question."  
  
"Go on." Gatomon urged, her giggles silenced, but a grin remained.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what to get you." He continued, "You know, the perfect gift."  
  
Gatomon nodded.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything, and, well, as a last resort, if I could find out... and it was just laid there, out in the open, on the table, unlocked..."  
  
"Patamon, you're babbling."  
  
"Um. Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Just, what's your point?"  
  
"I kind of, accidentally, read your diary..." Patamon closed his eyes, half expecting Gatomon to slice and dice him, "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Patamon reopened his eyes. Gatomon was smiling.  
  
"That's why you've been sad all week? Guilt?"  
  
"Yes and no." Patamon answered, "I read something that I shouldn't have."  
  
"What's possibly in that book that could make you so sad?" Gatomon questioned him.  
  
"I know you like Veemon. A lot." Patamon looked saddened.  
  
To his surprise, Gatomon began to laugh, giving up the pretence, "Oh, Patamon, you silly thing."  
  
Patamon looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you're guilty."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I knew you read my diary." Gatomon confessed.  
  
"You knew? Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I only found out today. I was in Kari's bag." She laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll be..."  
  
"Besides," She restarted, "I wanted to see if you would say anything."  
  
Patamon simply looked at her, "I don't feel any better for it though. You like Veemon."  
  
"The diary you read was a decoy!" Gatomon giggled.  
  
"A decoy?"  
  
"Yeah. I have two, actually. I leave them out so people don't find my real one. It was Kari's idea."  
  
"You mean, you're not in love with Veemon?"  
  
"Hell, no!" Gatomon smirked.  
  
Patamon felt as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. The thundercloud of depression had finally lifted away.  
  
"In fact, Veemon thinks I'm in love with Palmon. I have her permission of course, to make the whole thing work."  
  
Patamon laughed in amusement, "That would explain why he's backed off recently."  
  
Gatomon laughed too, "Yeah, it seems to work quite well. I just never thought you'd try to read my diary."  
  
"Yeah." Patamon rubbed the back of his neck with his paw, "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. Your intentions were good. Besides, I think you've learned your lesson."  
  
Patamon nodded, "Definitely. But I still don't know what to get you for your birthday."  
  
"Tell me this: if I "inform" you, do you promise to get me it?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, I'll get you anything."  
  
"You're sweet when you talk like that." Gatomon smiled, "Just wait here a minute."  
  
Patamon watched as Gatomon jumped off the bed with practiced ease, and disappeared from view. He couldn't see where she went, but he could hear the sound of a combination lock being opened. Moments later, Gatomon reappeared, carrying the original diary in her paws.  
  
"Here." She handed him the book and the key to open it.  
  
Patamon hesitated and looked at her.  
  
"Go on." She urged, "Before I change my mind."  
  
"Are you sure? This contains you're secrets, and it's part of you."  
  
"Patamon, you're my best friend. If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"  
  
"But this is like a second chance. The last time I read your diary, I got hurt."  
  
"Trust me, like I trust you. This is the right choice."  
  
"Okay." Patamon conceded.  
  
He pushed the key into the lock and turned it until the lock clicked. He then proceeded to remove it, opening the pages. He stopped to read it. The date was around a month ago.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Just one month until my birthday. I can't wait! It'll be a good chance to get the gang together again. It's been a while. I wonder if Veemon still believes I'm in love with Palmon, LOL.  
  
I'm just wondering what to expect off everyone. I bet Patamon will get me the best gift. He always does. He's so kind, sweet and considerate. That's why we're such good friends.  
  
C'ya Diary.  
  
Patamon smiled as he read that last part Gatomon had written about him.  
  
"Read on." Gatomon smiled, noticing he'd stopped reading.  
  
Patamon nodded in acknowledgement, and turned to about a week ago, around the time he had read the fake diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Patamon and T.K. came around today for lunch. It was fun, as usual. We had a really good laugh: we all ended up preparing the meal, and making a big mess. It turned into the best food fight I've ever had! Patamon and me won, of course, with out "Tossed Salad" and our new "Flying Pudding". It was the most fun I've had in ages, and I think I figured out why I enjoyed it so much.  
  
Bye diary.  
  
Patamon turned over a few more pages until he reached the entry a day before.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've noticed so far this week that Patamon's been really down, and it hurts to see him like that. He looked so sad today. I asked him what was wrong, but he just said it was nothing. I hope it isn't because of me.  
  
Anyway, I've realised exactly what I want for my birthday. It came to me the other day really, but seeing Patamon like this, and my response to it, highlight's it really. I want him for my birthday, diary. I think I love him.  
  
Thanks Diary.  
  
Patamon closed the little book he held in his hands and looked at Gatomon. She had her radiant smile spread across her face.  
  
"So?" She sounded nervous.  
  
Patamon knew how he felt, and he wanted more than anything to be sure Gatomon felt the same way, and wasn't fooling him again, just to cheer him up.  
  
"How do I know this is your real diary, and not another fake? How do I know the other one isn't true?" It had sounded a lot harsher than Patamon had meant it to, and Gatomon could see that in his eyes. Patamon raised the book up between them at about eye level, "How do I know that you're not just trying to make me feel better?"  
  
Gatomon, silently, raised her paw up to the book, and lowered it down to the bed, her paw covering Patamon's. Their eyes locked as Gatomon began to lean in closer to Patamon, and closing her eyes. Gently, she traced her lips over his, before leaning into a passionate kiss.  
  
Patamon was taken back by in the first instant, but soon he found he was returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion.  
  
The embrace lasted but a few, blissful moments, but it was long enough for the two lovers to convey their feelings towards one another.  
  
The two slowly backed away, opening their eyes as they did so. They simply looked at each other, taking in the events of the last few moments.  
  
It was Gatomon who spoke up first, "Patamon, I truly love you, and I hope that was enough proof for you."  
  
Gatomon awaited Patamon's response anxiously. She noticed that he was smiling at her, lovingly.  
  
"I promised you I'd get you the perfect birthday present. I'm by no means perfect, but if that's what you want, I will give you my heart. I love you Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon felt the scent of tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled Patamon into a loving embrace, "You are perfect in my eyes. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you." Patamon smiled.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I guess I was wrong. Gatomon loved me after all. Just goes to show how wrong you can be about something. I finally got to give Gatomon her "perfect" gift, and I know we will get to share it, forever. I know forever seems like an awfully long time, an eternity, but I know I'm spending it the right way. I just hope that forever is long enough...  
  
Pata  
  
NKC: Well, that's over with. What did you think? Leave a review.  
  
I would just like to say that the plot of this story is loosely based on a story by CYBERDRACOMON, and is used with FULL PERMISSION, as long as I say I have done so. Thank you


End file.
